Radio frequency (RF) amplification devices are used in RF front-end circuitry in order to amplify RF signals. Typically, an RF amplification device includes an RF amplification circuit that defines an RF signal path. The RF amplification circuit is configured to amplify an RF signal as the RF signal propagates in the RF signal path. One of the problems with RF amplification devices comes from parasitic coupling in the RF signal path. As the RF signal propagates in the RF signal path, the RF signal path causes parasitic coupling. In related art, RF amplification devices have reduced parasitic coupling by increasing distances in the RF signal path and/or by using more advanced, expensive assembly processes that strive to minimize parasitic inductances in the ground and supply connections. Unfortunately, as RF amplification devices become smaller, increasing distances in the RF signal path is becoming a less attractive option. Furthermore, advanced, expensive assembly processes are becoming less practical as costs go up due to miniaturization. Accordingly, less expensive techniques to reduce parasitic magnetic coupling are needed that rely less on increasing distances along the RF signal path.